


By your side

by Karin1232



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fever, Fluff, Louis is sick, M/M, Multi, Sick Louis, Sick!Louis, Sickfic, like so much fluff, lots of fluff, louis vomits in bed, the others take care of him, throwing up, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karin1232/pseuds/Karin1232
Summary: “It’s okay, we’re here,” Harry whispered as he ran his hand through Louis’ soft hair, wiping a single tear away that had started to roll down Louis’ cheek.“Oh god,” Louis choked as his stomach cramped without warning.He gagged and then slumped forward again, violently retching as fresh vomit landed on his lap and some of it splashed onto Harry’s pants as well.“It’s okay,” Harry soothed, knowing that Louis was currently feeling guilty for something he had no control over and he really didn’t need him to get more worked up right now.orthe one where Louis gets really sick during the night but his boyfriends are all here to make him feel better





	By your side

By your side

 

Louis Tomlinson really wasn’t sure when all of this had started. He had been perfectly fine before going to sleep. Truth to be told: Louis Tomlinson never got sick.

Louis was 1/5 of the world famous boyband One Direction. A few years ago they had taken the world by storm. At first all of them had auditioned as solo artists at the British X-Factor but the judges had decided to put them into a band. And so One Direction had been formed. At first it had been really weird to suddenly be part of a band along with four other teenagers since they had not known each other at all. 

However the five of them had decided to make this work because it was a lifeline, just like Simon Cowell had told them. 

Now, five years later, the boys were definitely on top of the world. Even though they hadn’t won the X-Factor, their fans had been so supportive that their first ever album had gone straight to Number 1 in sixteen countries, including the United States.

From that moment on all of them had known that they had made it. Music had always been their passion and now it was their life.

Louis was incredibly thankful that all five of them got along so well with each other because otherwise things would’ve been a lot more complicated.

There was Liam, who was known as the daddy of the band. He wasn’t the oldest but still liked to act like he was. He was the most mature out of all of them and took things quite serious. In the beginning of their journey he had always been the one who had wanted to practice even more but soon he had realized that they were all in this together and that they all knew that they had to make the best out of it. Liam simply was the one who wanted this the most. He had only been fourteen when he had auditioned for the X-Factor the first time. He had made it through to judges’ houses but then he had been sent home and it had broken him to know that he had been so close. Now he thanked god every day that his sisters had pushed him to audition once again back in 2010 where his life had made a turn for the better.

Then there was Zayn. Everyone pictured him to be quiet and mysterious but he was the complete opposite. He wasn’t as outgoing as his bandmates but behind closed doors he was really funny and loved to joke around all of the time. He loved drawing and took a little bit of time to get comfortable around others. Out of all five of them Zayn had probably had the hardest time adjusting to being in a band. He had been used to doing things on his own but after some time he had quickly learned that being in a band wasn’t so bad after all. They now had each other to count on and their bond had always been special so after a few weeks Zayn had started to feel like he was simply travelling around the world with his brothers. They spent so much time together that there wasn’t a single thing that they didn’t know about each other.

Niall was simply known as being the carefree, Irish lad. He had no problem befriending people at all and was a really loud and outgoing guy who simply wanted to have the most fun during their adventure. He hated staying in hotel rooms whenever they got to a new place and always went out to explore. He quickly had managed to make teenage girl beat faster when his solos started and never failed to let anyone down. Even though he was funny and carefree he also had a serious side and had this incredible talent of listening to someone for hours.

Harry was known as the heartthrob of the band. He was a beautiful boy was a cute smile, curly brown hair, bright green eyes. Louis always liked to picture him as the best singer of their band because there really wasn’t anything that Harry couldn’t sing. He was a friendly guy who always treated everyone with so much respect. He was the youngest member of the band but that didn’t stop him from anything.

Louis was the eldest member of the band and loved his life. He was a loud guy who loved to mess around and joke all the time. He was like the big brother to all of his bandmates and was incredibly good at taking care of them since he actually had four younger sisters and so he knew how to make sure that everyone was okay.

Back at the X-Factor Louis had felt this need to protect Harry. Maybe it had been because of the fact that he was the youngest out of all five of them or he had been seduced by these cute dimples, he couldn’t really remember now. Harry and Louis had simply fitted together like puzzle pieces and it hadn’t taken too long for their fans to start suspecting that there was more behind it than just friendship.

The name “Larry Stylinson”, a combination of both of their names, had been created and the boys hadn’t minded at all. They had thought it was actually quite cute and so nothing had changed between the two of them. Harry, who had always been interested in both boys and girls, had quickly taken interest in the older boy. Every look, every touch, ever hug had become something special to him and so he had told Louis about his feelings even though he had been really scared about Louis not feeling the same.

His fears hadn’t been confirmed when Louis had told him that he felt the same way about him and so Larry Stylinson had become a thing. The other three boys had been extremely supportive and so things had been great for a few months but then something had changed.

Louis had started to spend more time with Zayn while Harry had been happy to keep Niall and Liam company. It hadn’t been that they weren’t in love anymore it was more like their relationship had lost its little spark. One night, when the two lovebirds had been lying in bed, Harry had told his boyfriend about the fact that he wanted Liam and Niall to become part of their relationship. Louis had looked at him shocked but then a smile had started to form on his face. He had quickly agreed to it and had told his boyfriend that he also wanted Zayn to become part of their relationship.

This night the boys had talked to their bandmates and soon every one of them had confessed their feelings for each other and so Larry had quickly become Zianourry.

This had been three years ago and the five boys were still going strong just like in the beginning.

*

When Louis woke up, he instantly realized how crappy he felt. He let his eyes wander through the dark room before he remembered where he was. The glowing numbers on the clock told him that it was 3:22 am in the morning. Looking to his right Louis saw Niall and Liam sleeping peacefully, the Irish boy snoring lightly. Harry and Zayn were curled up on his left. Harry’s hand was resting on Louis’ chest and the older boy would’ve smiled if he wasn’t feeling like shit right now.

Louis could feel his heartbeat pounding against his chest, making him dizzy and nauseous at the same time. And he was so hot. Why was it so hot? Louis knew that he was going to be sick before his mind even registered it. He swallowed and glanced around the room. He knew that he needed to get out of bed. Now.

The only problem was that he was lying in the middle of the bed, his boyfriends’ bodies’ right next to him and Louis knew that he wouldn’t be able to climb over them and make it to the bathroom in time. Chances were higher that he was going to throw up on one of them whilst trying to get out of bed and he definitely couldn’t do this.

He shifted a little bit and sat up, resting his head and back against. Harry mumbled something is his sleep, removing his hand from Louis’ chest as he turned over to face Zayn.

If he wasn’t feeling like he was going to throw up any second now he would’ve smiled at the sight of his lovers all sleeping peacefully.

“Haz?” Louis mumbled, shaking his boyfriends shoulder in an attempt to wake him up.

He needed the boys out of bed before he was going to throw up.

Just when he was about to nudge his lover again he could not stop the warm feeling in his chest. Then Louis could taste it at the back of his mouth. He pressed his hand to his mouth, trying desperately to get out of bed now. Louis started retching when he had just managed to kick the blanket away from his body. A warm, clouded, cream coloured liquid spilled from his mouth. The sound was echoing in the bedroom and vomit splattered into his lap.

Louis took a deep, shaky breath as he closed his eyes and rested his head back onto the headboard, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His face felt even hotter than before as Louis’ cheeks burned with embarrassment, tears forming in his eyes.

It took only a few seconds until Louis heard his boyfriends waking up.

“What’s going on?” Zayn mumbled sleepily while someone turned the light on.

A shriek was being heard and Louis closed his eyes, feeling the bed dip as the bodies moved away from him.

“Fuck, shit,” another voice, Harry’s, cursed.

“Louis? Hey babe can you look at me?” Harry once again spoke. His voice was soft yet demanding.

Groaning as the pain in his stomach rushed back, Louis opened his eyes tiredly. His eyes met Harry’s who was kneeling right next to him on their bad, not caring about the vomit all over Louis’ pants.  
Liam was kneeling on the other side of the bed. He looked worried, concerned even. When had Louis gotten so sick?

Niall and Zayn were standing a few feet away from them. They were obviously bothered by the strong smell of vomit that hung in the air and Louis didn’t blame them.

*

Zayn had such a nice dream. He was on this yacht with his four lovers and they stood outside, watching the water whilst drinking some beer. They were laughing and enjoying the sun. It seemed to be a beautiful warm day and Zayn loved every second of this dream until a strange noise made him frown and come back into the land of the living.

“What’s going on?”, the raven haired boy mumbled, as his eyes adjusted to the light that someone, Liam probably, had just turned on.

Zayn smelled it before he saw it. Vomit. The odour was strong in the air and as he turned around quickly, upon hearing Niall shriek, he knew what was going on.

Louis was sitting in their bed, blanket pushed away from his body. His eyes were closed shut and sweat was glistening on his gaunt features. Louis’ face was as white as their bed sheets while his cheeks were bright red, revealing the fact that he had a fever.

Zayn wrinkled his nose as he saw the puddle of vomit in Louis’ lap and knew instantly that his boyfriend had to be feeling like shit.

Niall had jumped out of bed, his eyes wide as he took in Louis’ features. He made his way over to Zayn who was also standing now, grabbing his lover’s hand. It was a disturbing sight for the Irish boy to see his boyfriend so sick and the smell didn’t help at all.

Zayn wrapped his arm around his lover as they stepped back a little bit, knowing that Harry and Liam had everything under control. 

Harry was kneeling on their bed, his hand touching Louis’ face in both an attempt to calm him down and also to find out how bad his fever was. The curly haired boy didn’t care about the vomit at all. He had never been someone who was bothered by it. Of course he didn’t like the smell but at least it didn’t make him feel nauseous as well.

Caressing his boyfriends’ cheek, Harry frowned as he noticed how hot and sweaty Louis’ skin was. Heat was radiating from his entire body, his eyes were half closed and his breathing was coming in short gasps.

“Louis? Hey baby can you look at me?” Harry demanded softly.

Harry met Liam’s gaze just as Louis wrapped his arm around his stomach, groaning in pain and they both knew that this wasn’t over yet.

“I want you to take a deep breath babe,” Liam simply instructed whilst turning over to both Zayn and Niall who were standing in the doorway of their bedroom, obviously unsure about what to do.

“Can you guys grab me some water, a trash can and a towel, please?”, he questioned and both boys quickly nodded, hurrying out of the room.

Liam turned his focus back to Louis who was panting heavily.

Harry and Liam both knew that round two was building. It was easy to tell by Louis’ tense posture and his ragged breathing. His repeated swallowing was just another sign that there was more to come.

“It’s okay, we’re here,” Harry whispered as he ran his hand through Louis’ soft hair, wiping a single tear away that had started to roll down Louis’ cheek.

“Oh god,” Louis choked as his stomach cramped without warning.

He gagged and then slumped forward again, violently retching as fresh vomit landed on his lap and some of it splashed onto Harry’s pants as well.

“It’s okay,” Harry soothed, knowing that Louis was currently feeling guilty for something he had no control over and he really didn’t need him to get more worked up right now. He was going to change his pants afterwards and that was it. No big deal, right?

Another small mouthful of bile dribbled from Louis’ quivering lips into the pool of vomit that had formed on his lap.

“Give it all to me,” Liam suddenly said as he looked up and saw his lovers walk in with the items that he had requested.

“Why don’t you guys wait outside? I’m sure Louis’ not mad at you and I honestly don’t want to deal with more than one boy throwing up,” the daddy of their band simply explained and even though Louis felt like he was going to pass out any second he looked up and tried his best to smile at the two boys that he loved so much, wordlessly telling them that it was okay.

“Call us if you need anything,” Niall quickly said and then left the room, Zayn following right behind.

“Let’s clean you up now, love,” Harry said in this soft voice that made Louis want to cry even harder now.

What did he do to deserve all of this? He definitely had the best boyfriends on the entire planet.

Louis didn’t complain as Harry put the towel into his lap as an attempt to soak some of the vomit up with it. He was trying to focus on getting his stomach to settle down.

“Do you think you’re done throwing up now?”

Upon taking a deep breath and noticing that his stomach still hurt Louis shook his head and this was all the information Liam needed before he held the trash can under Louis’ mouth.

It actually didn’t take long until Louis heaved again but this time nothing but watery vomit was coming up as Louis’ body apparently had nothing left to give.

“You’re doing so good,” Harry praised his lover and threw the dirty towel down on the floor. He was going to deal with it later, once Louis was done throwing up.

The eldest boy squirmed, making a sound that was half whimper, half grunt as he let his head rest on Liam’s shoulder, the younger boy running his hand through his hair.

“It’s okay, you’re okay. We’re all here,” Liam shushed his lover and wiped yet another tear from his face.

“Why don’t you try to drink something? Maybe it’ll help you feel better,” Harry suggested and grabbed the glass full of water that Zayn had given them a few minutes prior.

“Don’t want to,” Louis grumbled, his arm still wrapped around his stomach. He knew that he wasn’t done yet. There was this feeling in his stomach, telling him exactly that this wasn’t over.

It didn’t take long for Louis to start dry-heaving again. Liam instantly placed the trash can under Louis’ mouth again but there was nothing coming up anymore and Louis slumped down, defeated.

“I know you feel like shit right now but I think you should take a shower and then you’re going straight back to bed,” Liam told Louis who knew that his lover was right.

“Let’s get you out of this clothes first and then Niall and Zayn will help you, okay?”

Louis weakly nodded, hot tears threatening to fall as he took in the mess he had made upon the bed, himself and also on Harry’s pants.

“None of that babe,” Harry whispered as he saw the frustrated look in Louis eyes “Don’t worry about it.” Harry then placed a kiss on top of Louis’ head before helping Louis to pull his shirt over his head.

Once in his hand Harry used it to wipe Louis’ mouth before it joined the dirty towel on the floor.

“Let’s get you standing up now, Boo,” Liam suggested and helped his boyfriend over to the side of the bed, not missing how Louis’ face turned even paler than it already was.

“Are you going to be sick again, love?” he questioned, watching closely as Louis swallowed hard.

Harry and Liam shared a quick look at each other, both worried about the state Louis was in.

“I just need you to get up a little bit so I can get your pants down,” Harry quickly explained while Liam helped Louis as good as possible.

Once he had moved a little bit Harry pulled the dirty pants down of his boyfriends’ legs, sliding his boxer short down as well. Louis was in need of a shower and it was nothing that he hadn’t seen before.

“See? All done babe,” Harry praised and placed yet another kiss on Louis’ forehead. “Let’s get you over to the bathroom now.”

With Liam’s help Louis found himself standing next to their bed a few moments later. His legs felt weak and even though his body was hot to the touch he was shivering violently. Another evidence how sick he was.

“It’s okay babes, just lean on me,” Liam whispered into his ear in a soft voice. Louis knew that he could trust his lover with his life and so he did as he had been told.

Slowly but without any other interruptions the two of them made their way over to the bedroom door.

Louis stumbled and with each step his stomach tightened and ached even more. Groaning he wrapped his arm around his stomach and kept swallowing, trying to get rid of the feeling that had settled in his stomach.

“Lads?”, Liam called out and it only took a matter of seconds until Niall and Zayn came running up the stairs.

They both smiled sadly as they saw the state Louis was in.

“Could you guys give Louis a bath while Haz and I clean everything up?” Liam questioned and without hesitation Niall and Zayn nodded their heads and took over.

“Let’s get you into the bathroom. You’ll feel better afterwards,” Zayn told his lover as he took Liam’s position and made his way over to their bathroom, Niall quickly following behind.

*

“He was just fine when we went to sleep,” Niall said as he ran his hand over his face and through his soft, blond hair.

“I know babes,” Zayn replied, wrapping his arms around the younger boy.

The both of them continued to stand in front of their bedroom, listening as Harry and Liam talked to Louis.

“Why don’t we make ourselves some coffee? I think it’s going to be a long day anyway,” the raven haired boy suggested and Niall simply nodded, before following his boyfriend down the stairs and into the kitchen.

It was still early in the morning, too early for Zayn’s liking as he usually like to sleep quite long on their days off.

The delicious smell of coffee soon filled the kitchen and even though Niall didn’t feel tired at the moment, he knew that he was going to be really tired sometime during the day.

The blond boy made his was over into their living room, his favourite room in the house. Niall plopped down on their grey couch, holding his steaming hot cup of coffee in his hand.

Only a few moments later Zayn sat down on well, taking a blanket and wrapping it over the both of them.

“I hope Boo gets better soon,” Niall said as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

“Me too. I’m just worried that someone caught this bug as well. I mean it’s not like we’re not cuddling or kissing. We’re always so close to each other,” Zayn told Niall but the blond boy just shrugged. 

“I wouldn’t really care as long as I have you guys to make sure that I get better,” he replied and then rested his head on Zayn’s shoulder while the other boy ran his hand through Niall’s hair in a comforting way.

They continued to sit on the couch like this for a few minutes, sipping on their coffee until they heard Liam call for them from upstairs.

“Lads,” the daddy of the band called out and both Niall and Zayn quickly set their cups down on the table, untangled themselves from the blanket and sprinted up the stairs.

The sight that welcomed them once they reached the top of the stairs nearly broke their hearts.

There was Liam, whose features looked soft even though Niall thought that he looked a little bit worried. He was holding onto Louis who was standing right next to him. The boy was naked, one arm was wrapped tightly around his stomach. Louis’ face was pale but his cheeks were flushed, confirming the fact that he had a fever. Louis eyes looked sunken and his mouth was slightly open as he breathed heavily.

“Could you guys give Louis a bath while Haz and I clean everything up?” Liam questioned and both Niall and Zayn quickly sprang into action, happy to help.

It wasn’t that Zayn and Niall didn’t care about their boyfriend it was just that they both weren’t good at dealing with vomit. Harry and Liam were pros when it came to this and Louis usually didn’t mind as well if someone was sick in the same room as he was in but Niall and Zayn both had an uneasy stomach.

So Zayn moved forward, wrapping his arm around Louis’ waist, taking Liam’s position.

“Let’s get you in the bathroom. You’ll feel better afterwards,” the raven haired boy spoke up and Louis only nodded his head slightly, his body too worn out from throwing up and fighting the fever.

Zayn noticed that Louis’ skin was hot to the touch and made a mental note to himself to not give his lover a warm bath even though he knew that it was more comfortable but he needed to get Louis’ temperature down a little bit.

“We’ve got you, sweetheart,” Niall whispered into Louis’ ear as he opened the bathroom door. Luckily the bathroom, just like the other rooms in the house, was quite big so they didn’t have a problem to fit in there all together.

“Love you,” Louis rasped out, his voice hoarse from throwing up just a few minutes earlier.

“Let’s get you into the bathtub so you can sit down,” the Irish boy suggested as he guided his boyfriend over.

Once Louis was sitting in the bathtub Niall quickly got out of his bottoms as well. He never wore a shirt whilst sleeping. Once he was naked he climbed into the tub as well, placing himself right behind Louis. He opened his legs and let his lover rest his feverish skin on his chest.

On a normal occasion this would’ve been something very intimidate and on-turning but right now Nialls’ focus was completely on making Louis feel better.

Turning the water on, he shivered a little bit as the spray hit him but then quickly went to work. He made sure to wash over Louis’ entire body in both an attempt to make him feel a little bit refreshed and to cool him down as well. Louis didn’t say anything and let his lover do all the work.

His head was still hurting him quite bad but at least the nausea had ebbed down a little bit, making it a little bit easier to breathe without having horrible cramps.

Louis did slightly feel better as Niall told him to stand up. Zayn was already waiting for him to step out of the bathtub with a big towel to wrap around him.

“Thanks,” he even managed to say, before sitting down on the edge of the tub.

“Are you feeling better now?” Niall, who was also wrapped in a towel, asked his boyfriend, eyebrows raised.

“Litte bit,” Louis replied, his body feeling worn out from everything that had happened in the last hour.

“Let’s get you some fresh clothes and then nurse Harry will for sure have something for you to take before you can go back to sleep.”

With the mention of that Zayn walked out of the room to get Louis’ some fresh clothes while Niall stood behind and got dressed himself.

For a moment there was a beat of silence in the room and only a second passed that made Louis feel from feeling like shit to feeling like he was going to be sick. Again.

Louis frowned at the realization, wrapping his arm quickly around his stomach again. Louis now felt the water, he had drunk, sitting heavy in his stomach. Louis’ stomach churned in preparation even as he swallowed against the impending uprising.

Louis let out a moan just in time as Niall turned back around, now fully dressed and Zayn walked back into the bathroom with some clothes into his hand. Frowning at the pained expression on his boyfriends pale and sweaty face, Niall got to his knees just in front of Louis.

“What’s wrong?”

“I think I’m gonna throw up..” Louis announced, barely able to speak over the urge to gag. 

Nialls’ eyes grew wide and before he could grab the trash can, Louis was already gagging but thankfully nothing was coming up.

“Hey,” Niall called, crouching in front of Louis again, trash can in his hands.

Louis hummed a distracted response as he shifted again. He was now leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands with his thumbs on his temples as he tried to breathe through this.

“I don’t want to throw up again,” Louis admitted miserably, tears forming in his eyes.

A teary-eyed Louis was yet another confirmation of Louis’ being seriously ill.

“I know that, babe,” Niall soothed, still crouched in front of his boyfriend grabbing his hand.

Louis squeezed Nialls’ hand as his stomach cramped while Zayn stood back a little bit but still took in everything that was happening, ready to spring into action if Niall needed him to but for now the blond boy had everything under control.

"Just breathe through it,” Niall instructed and the older boy did as he had been told.

He nodded and swallowed then repeated the process. Seconds passed. Louis swallowed and then gagged again, the stronger gag dangerously close to becoming productive.

“Take your time and breathe through it,” the Irish boy once again said and somehow Louis managed to do what he had been told. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. 

After taking a few more deep breaths Louis felt like he was going to be okay. For now at least.

“Let’s get you dressed now,” Zayn told his boyfriend as he noticed that Louis wasn’t shaking any longer.

“Lift your arms up for me, babe,” he said softly and Louis quickly obeyed, letting Zayn do all the work. 

They also helped Louis into his boxers and some fresh pants before walking out of the bathroom, Louis holding onto Niall for support.

*

Harry smiled sadly as he watched Liam and Louis make their way over to the bedroom door. His oldest boyfriend was definitely struggling to keep himself from falling as he struggled to move his legs.

Once the boys were out of the bedroom Harry started cleaning up. He was just about to pull the sheets of the bed when he heard Liam move right next to him.

“I’ll help,” the older boy said and smiled at his boyfriend who simply went on changing the sheets.

The two of them barely spoke, their actions matching one another without words needing to be spoken. While Liam went on changing the sheets Harry quickly stripped out of his pants. He needed to get some fresh ones as well since some vomit had landed on them as well.

“I’m going to put these things in the washing machine,” he told his boyfriend who had just opened the window to help getting the smell out of the room.

“

Sure thing babe,” Liam replied and watched Harry walk out of the room with the bedsheets, Louis’ clothes and the towel, that he had used to wipe away some vomit with, in his hands.

It was one thing that Liam was always so amazed with. They were in this relationship together. It was by sure not common to be in a relationship with four other people but Liam wouldn’t change for a heartbeat. This was his life and it was absolutely perfect.

The five boy simply fitted like puzzle pieces. Everyone had his place in their relationship. There was Louis, who was the funny one. He was always joking around but there was a serious side hidden well inside of him and whenever needed him he would turn out to be the one giving the best advice.

Niall was loud and funny and outgoing. He didn’t really care about anything yet his boyfriends were the most important thing to him. Niall loved playing on the guitar for them and he was definitely the one who always told his lovers how much he loved them.

Zayn was the one who always managed to calm them down no matter what. If they had a fight it was Zayn who would get them talking again. Zayn was like their motor, making sure that every wheel was turning and that no one was left behind.

Harry was definitely the caring boy. He always plastered his lovers with kisses and he made the most delicious meals within the five of them. The curly haired boy was the youngest but still sometimes more mature than Louis or Zayn were.

Liam was known as the dad of the band and even in their relationship he was the one who always looked after his lovers. He never got tired of getting Harry his inhaler or helping Niall ice his knee when he was in pain again. He would cuddle with Zayn until he fell asleep after having a bad headache or just lie down lazily with Louis while the older boy was running his fingers through his soft hair.

Whenever one of them wasn’t alright the other four sprang into action and without words they simply knew what they had to do and it was an amazing thing.

Liam was still deep in thought when Harry came walking back into the room.

“Li?,” he questioned before stepping closer to his lover, wrapping his arms around Liams neck, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “Are you okay?”

“Sorry, I just zoned out,” the boy quickly replied, returned the kiss and ruffled Harry’s curly hair.

“I’m going to get some Tylenol for Louis,” he explained before walking out of the room.

*

Louis was feeling a little bit better after having a shower. He still felt unsteady on his legs and boy he was so warm. His vision was a little bit blurry but he knew that he didn’t have to worry about anything since he had his four boys who took care of anything.

His fevered brain was too fuzzy to think about it anyway. Louis let himself be guided back into their bedroom with Niall on his side.

The clock read 4:15 a.m. making Louis realize that he had been awake for nearly an hour now.

“Let’s get you back to bed, boo,” Niall mumbled and the sick boy happily complied, lying down on the bed, the last bit of energy leaving his body.

“You should lie here,” Liam instructed as he made his way back into the bedroom, pointing at where Louis was currently lying at before placing a trash can right next to the side of the bed. Just in case.

“I brought you some Tylenol and some more water. Just drink this and then you can go to sleep for now,” daddy Direction explained and even though Louis’ stomach had settled a little bit he was worried about drinking, not knowing if he would be able to hold it down.

“What if..,” he started to say, looking at all of his boyfriends who were standing right next to the bed.

“If you get sick again that’s fine. There’s a trashcan right next to you and for now you really should just take your medication and get some fluids into you. We’ll deal with everything else in the morning,” Zayn reassured his lover and sat down right next to him, running his cooler hand over Louis’ face, the older boy leaning into the touch.

Still not convinced Louis swallowed down the Tylenol and drank a few sips of water before lying back down, defeated.

“Get some sleep now. We’ll be here when you wake up,” Harry promised as Louis’ eyes closed, exhaustion taking over.

“We should probably try to get some more sleep as well,” Liam stated before climbing back into bed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend who was already sound asleep.

“What if we get sick?” Niall questioned, frowning a little bit. He definitely didn’t want to be just as sick as Louis was at the moment.

“Then we’ll deal with it,” Zayn simply replied yawning.

Only a few moments later all five boys were back in bed. There was Louis who was lying on one side of the bed just in case if he got sick again. Liam was sleeping peacefully right next to him. Zayn had taken the spot in the middle of the bed, spooning Niall while Harry was lying on the other side of their bed.

*

Harry groggily opened his eyes when it was still dark outside. The yellow shining sun just started rising from the ground. It filled the sky with mighty colours of red and splashed the clouds with endless rays of pink.

Rubbing his eyes and yawning, Harry slowly turned his face to look at his four boyfriends.

Niall and Zayn were cuddling in their sleep, Zayn’s arms wrapped securely around his lover. Liam was lying on his back, mouth slightly ajar as snores filled the room while Louis was lying on his side, his back turned to Harry but he seemed to be asleep at least.

Stretching his limbs, Harry got up from the bed, deciding to prepare some breakfast for his lovers. Once Harry stepped into the kitchen he walked over to the window and continued to watch the sun rise. 

Checking the time he realized that it was only a few minutes after 6 o’clock.

Figuring that it’d probably take quite some time for his lovers to wake up, Harry decided to make a special breakfast for all of them.

He knew that if Louis was going to eat, he’d need something light for his stomach so he decided to go for toast.

They all hadn’t eaten pancakes in a very long time so at 6.15 a.m. on a Sunday morning Harry Styles started mixing together the ingredients that he needed.

It was a quiet and peaceful atmosphere whilst Harry made himself some coffee, sipping on the hot liquid, placing the mug on the counter before continuing with the pancakes.

It took him about thirty minutes to get everything ready and the second he turned around to set up the table he heard someone shuffling down the stairs.

To Harry’s surprise it was Zayn who appeared in the doorway seconds later. His hair was a mess but he was still looking like a god. The black pants fitted easily over his small waist and he was shirtless so Harry couldn’t help but stare at his perfect body.

“Like what you see?” Zayn chuckled as he noticed his boyfriend staring at him. He yawned loudly, covering his mouth with his hand before walking over to his youngest boyfriend, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“You’re up early,” Harry stated, nuzzling his face into Zayn’s neck, arms wrapped tightly around the boys waist.

“Couldn’t go back to sleep. Liam is snoring again,” he shrugged obviously not too bothered by it.

“Lou still asleep?”

“Yep,” the dark haired boy replied, popping the p.

“He really scared me last night,” Harry admitted, running his hand over his face.

Zayn didn’t hesitate to place a soft kiss to Harry’s curls, pulling him even closer.

“He’s going to be okay. It’s just the flu and you and Liam made a perfect job helping him,” he spoke, meaning every single word he was saying. “Now let’s set up the table.”

*

When Louis woke up he literally felt like shit. His entire body was sore, his arms felt heavy, his head hurt, his throat was dry and itchy and he was hot. Why was he so hot?

Groaning he turned his head only to realize that he was the only one lying in bed. He glanced at the clock, seeing that it was 8.45 in the morning.

The memories from last night came rushing back to him. He remembered waking up and feeling sick and then throwing up in bed with his boyfriends lying right next to him. The rest was a little bit of a blur but Louis was quite sure that he throw up again before having a shower with Niall.

The boy was pulled out of his thoughts when the bedroom door opened and said Irish boy poked his head it.

“You’re awake,” Niall stated before walking into the room, sitting down on the side of the bed looking at his boyfriend with a frown.

Louis face was pale, a bit sickly green looking, his eyes were red and bleary and tired. There was a flush on his cheeks making it quite obvious that he still had a fever.

Niall quickly placed his hand to Louis’ forehead, frowning as he did so. It’s warm, definitely too warm. Louis was leaning into his touch, liking the much cooler hand on his face.

“How are you feeling?”

“ ‘m fine,” he muttered pathetically not wanting to bother any of his boyfriends even more. Louis hated being taken care of and simply being a burden to others, especially his boyfriends.

“Okay and now be honest with me, please,” Niall stated, his voice so soft and sweet that Louis would kiss him if he wasn’t feeling so bad right now.

However before he managed to answer he felt his stomach churn. Louis clamped his hand over his mouth, pushing the covers away from his body and scrambled out off bed, Niall right behind him.

He somehow managed to make it to the bathroom where he sank to his knees. Louis retched loudly into the toilet and Niall who came to a halt in the doorway swore under his breath. He really wanted to help his lover, wanted to take the pain away from him but there was nothing his could do in this situation.

A memory from home came to his mind. He remembered how his mother would always rub his back and whisper sweet things into his ear.

Niall walked closer to Louis, taking a deep breath because he had never liked the smell of vomit, and crouched down behind him. He touched Louis’ back hesitantly feeling the other boy shake under him.  
“Shh,” he soothed as he rubbed his hand up and down Louis’ back.

Having eaten breakfast just a few minutes ago didn’t really make things better for the Irish boy as he continued to listen to Louis’ retch loudly. There was nothing coming up because he had gotten rid of everything left in his stomach during the night but Louis’ body obviously didn’t think so.

The door opened just as another violent wave hit Louis, wracking his whole body. Niall glanced up and saw Liam grimacing in the doorway.

“Oh. Jeez, Lou.”

“I’ve got him,” Niall quickly replied while Louis only groaned.

“I’ll get some medicine and whatever we might need,” Liam said sending a worried glance over at Niall before walking out.

The irish boy reached up to Louis’ forehead and brushed some of his hair back away from it, feeling the heat of fever under his palm.

“You’re burning up.”

Niall got up from his position, walked over to the sink and grabbed a towel. He dampened it under the tap before wiping it over Louis’ face.

“You think you’re done?” Niall questioned after another ten minutes of Louis sitting right in front of the toilet.

“Think so,” Louis replied weakly, pushing himself away from the toilet but he was shaking so hard that it seemed impossible to do so. Niall didn’t say a word as he put his hands under Louis’ armpits and helped the older boy stand up.

Back in their bedroom Niall guided Louis over to sit on the bed. He noticed that someone, Liam most likely, had opened the curtains letting the sunlight stream into the room. The window had been opened and the bed had been made.

“Do you want to change your clothes?” Niall asked sweetly knowing from experience that it automatically made you feel better to have a shower or to put fresh clothes on.

Louis nodded weakly at this while Niall wordlessly crouched down in front of him and pulled his sweatpants off.

“Grab me some fresh clothes for him,” the irish boy instructed when he noticed Zayn standing in the doorway, eyeing them.

Zayn quickly did what he had been told and handed Niall some fresh clothes that he had taken out of their drawer.

Niall helped Louis change into a pair of warm sweatpants because the boy was shivering violently and also helped him into a sweatshirt. The shirt itself hung loose on Louis’ body and Zayn guessed that it belonged to either Harry or Liam.

“Sorry, Nialler,” Louis mumbled as Niall shifted his boyfriend back onto the pillow, helping him slip under the covers.

The blond boy had absolutely no clue what Louis was referring too since it wasn’t his fault that he got sick and he for sure didn’t need to apologise for that.

“Sh sh,” Niall interrupted, grabbing an extra blanket from the end of the bed to cover Louis with it as well.

The older boy smiled when Zayn walked over to the both of them, sitting down beside him, running his fingers through his hair.

Harry and Liam appeared into the doorway only seconds later, carrying a plate, a mug filled with tea and some pills.

“How are you feeling, boo?” Harry asked sweetly, his fingers brushing over Louis’ warm cheek.

Louis looked up at his boyfriends all standing and sitting right next to the bed with red rimmed, tired eyes and pink cheeks.

“Can you sit up a little?” Liam asked him, “Just for a moment so we can get some medicine in your stomach.”

Louis nodded a bit and with great difficulty and some help from his lover, sat himself up against the headboard.

“There you go, love,” Liam praised, pressing a glass of water and some pills into Louis’ hands. “Just take these. Should help to get that fever down.”

Louis did what he had been told, swallowing the pills and taking a sip of the water.

“Try some mint tea for me please. It should help with settling down your stomach,” Harry said as he scooted over to his boyfriend, took the water away from him and placed the mug in his hands.

Louis took small sips, not wanting to upset his stomach even more and smiled when Niall curled up right next to him.

“Don’t get sick,” he mumbled but the blond boy only shrugged, wanting to be as close as possible.

When Zayn noticed that Louis’ eyes were dropping he knelt over and took the half-empty mug out of his hand, leant down and pressed a kiss to Louis’ still too warm forehead.

“Get some rest now, okay? We’ll be here when you wake up,” he whispered and Louis nodded a bit, making himself as comfortable as possible, eyes fluttering shut, his face relaxing.

“I’ll stay with him,” Niall whispered, watching his lover closely.

“I’ll keep you entertained,” Harry answered getting into bed right next to his blond boyfriend, eyes fixed on Louis.

“You call if you need anything,” Liam instructed earning a nod from both Harry and Niall before taking Zayn’s hand and walking out of the room, closing the door softly behind them.

*

Liam and Zayn spent the next few hours cooking soup for Louis, watching TV and cuddling on the couch. Every thirty minutes or so one of them would go upstairs to check on their boyfriends but just like they’d imagined Harry and Niall had both fallen asleep as well. 

It was around three in the afternoon, Liam and Zayn were cuddling on the couch watching some X-Factor re-runs, when they heard someone coming downstairs. 

It took only a few moments and then Harry, Niall and Louis walked into the room. Louis looked a little bit better than a few hours before but his face was still flushed and there were circles underneath his eyes, silently telling Liam that his boyfriend hadn’t gotten enough sleep.

Louis’ hair was all over the place and even though he was wearing some really warm clothes he was still shivering.

“How are you feeling, boo?” Zayn asked sweetly, untangling his legs from Liam’s and walking over to his boyfriend.

“He’s still running a fever but promised to eat something,” Harry explained when he noticed that Louis wasn’t going to answer verbally.

“Let’s get you to the couch and then we’ll get you something to eat. Liam and I made some chicken soup,” Zayn once again said before grabbing Louis’ arm softly and guiding the boy over to the couch, Liam opening his arms for Louis to fall straight into them.

“How are you really doing?”

Louis looked up at Liam, noticing that the other three boys had left the room. He blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes tiredly before concentrating on his lovers question.

“My head is hurting a lot and I’m cold,” he said before he started coughing “I’m so cold!”

“You’ve still got a pretty high fever,” Liam said, placing his hand on Louis’ forehead.

His skin was hot and clammy to the touch and he felt awfully warm. Too warm.

“How’s the nausea? Think you’ll be able to keep some light food down?”

“I guess,” Louis shrugged, not really sure if he could trust his stomach with keeping food down but he knew that he needed to eat a little bit.

He cuddled closer to Liam, closing his eyes but only a few moments later his boyfriends walked back into the room.

“There you go, babe,” Niall said sweetly as he placed the soup tureen on the table right in front of the couch.

“Thank you!”

Louis moved away from his boyfriend and pulled himself into a sitting position. He rested his back on the couch and moved his feet onto the couch as well before he started to eat.

Harry, Liam, Niall and Zayn all watched carefully, ready to spring in action at any time.

“Are you okay?” Zayn questioned after a little while, noticing Louis struggle.

“It tastes good,” the boy replied before dropping the spoon nevertheless. If he ate one of spoonful of soup he for sure was going to be sick again and Louis definitely wasn’t in the mood to throw up again.

“You did amazing,” Harry praised, taking the now half-empty bowl and carrying it over into the kitchen.

“You should shower right now and then go back to bed. You can have some more Tylenol as well and then you can try to sleep some more. You’re body really needs to rest,” Liam explained and all other boys nodded their heads in agreement.

They knew that it would take a few more days for Louis to feel fine again but they weren’t planning on leaving his side anyway and so they all got back to work on nursing Louis back to health because with one of them being sick it simply wasn’t the same. 

Louis was with them but they did miss his jokes and his banter, his loud and happy voice and so they all couldn’t wait for him to get better again and were trying their hardest to nurse him back to health as quickly as possible.

Only half an hour later all five boys were cuddling in bed. Louis was now lying in the middle even though he had insisted to lie on the side of the bed in case he got sick again but none of the boys had listened to him. They had reassured him that it wouldn’t be a problem at all and so Louis drifted back to sleep at five o’clock on a Sunday.

“Get better soon, boo,” Harry, who was lying right next to him whispered and ran his fingers through Louis’ soft hair when he noticed Louis’ eyes drop.

Liam wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist from behind, spooning him, eyes also focused on Louis’ whose breath had evened out.

On the other side of the bed Niall and Liam did the exact same things and this was how the four boys fell asleep on that day, eyes fixed on Louis, hoping that he’d feel better soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go - Long time no see
> 
> I just turned back to writing and other than the end, which felt a Little bit rushed, I feel very happy with the outcome of this prompt! 
> 
> Feel free to send prompts in as well (I love Harry centric ones the most) :D
> 
> Thank you for reading, it obviously means a lot to me!


End file.
